¡Todo pasa por algo!
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: E aqui mi primer one shot, tratara sobre el como rito despues de un pesimo dia y de una charla con 2 personas se da cuenta de cuanto ama a lala y que quiere estar con ella pero antes tendra que reparara todo el daño que su indecicio causo asi que el podra lograrlo? Estara con lala? Entren, lean y descubran que le dapara el destino a protagonista de la gran serie de to love ru adios


**E aquí el primer one shot de mi cuenta espero que lo disfruten**

 _ **Titulo: todo pasa por algo**_

Yuki rito venia de la escuela, completamente sucio y golpeado; hoy como todos los días habían pasado muchos accidentes con las chicas

Con yami se tropeso y termino agarrándole los senos

Con yui se cayo de las escaleras y ella quedo sentada en su cara

Con haruna se resbalo en el pasillo y le bajo los panties al caer

Y con la gemela de momo(nana) tropezó a la salida y quedo adentro de su falda

Momo(como la gran zorra que es) intentaba animarlo diciendo que esto lo entrenaría para cuando tuviera su HAREM pero al menos ese dia no estaba de humor

R-momo hoy ha sido un laaargo dia y no quiero sonar grosero pero me gustaría que me dejes solo por favor)

Momo viendo la seriedad en las palabras de su amor decidio dejarlo solo un rato

Rito no quizo ir directo a casa aquel dia prefirio dar una vuelta para relajarse pero en su andar se encontroi con Yami konjiki esta al verlo comento

Y-fuiste muy atrevido en la mañana yuki rito hoy sera el dia en que cumpla mi objetivo y…

R-¿me mataras? Yami hoy no estoy de muy buen humor para esto que te parece si lo dejamos para mañana?(dijo fingiendo una sonrisa)

Y rito siguió su camino dejando a ya mi muy desconcertada. En el camino yuki entro en un centro comercial donde encontró a la presidenta estudiantil: kotegawa yui

KY- yuki rito que haces aquí?

R-andando

KY-te encuentras bien?

R-SI kotegawa estoy bien

Y se marcho dejándola sola

KY- _Le ocurrirá algo? Parecía algo molesto quizá le pueda ayudar…. PERO QUE DICES YUI SOLO ES UN HENTAI IDIOTA PORQUE ABRIA DE AYUDARLO!(se dijo asi misma pero depues se arrepintió y busco a rito pero fue muy tarde ya se había ido solo se alejo con una cara de preocupacion)_

 _El_ aun en el centro comercial vio la maquina de peluches en la cual le había conseguido un peuluche a lala e involuntariamente sonrio al pensar en su prometida

R- _lala aquí fue nuestra primera cita junto con mikan(pensó mientras se veía la mano)_

Rito se sonrojo mucho y su corazón se acelero mucho sacudió su cabeza sin parar quería silecio asi que entro en la librería del centro

Pero obtuvo de todo menos silencio, al entrar se encontró con la gran idol del momento y amiga de lala: run

RU-RITOOO-SANN! apuesto a que has venido a verme yo lo se, sabia que te cautivaría mi gran talento y caerías a mis pies

R-(se solto rápido del abrazo)rin hoy fue uno de esos días y no quiero ser muy duro contigo pero vine aquí para estar solo siento si fui muy rudo pero ahora no quiero ver a nadie te veo en la escuela mañana (dijo acariciando su mejilla)

Rito estaba harto asi que decidio salir del centro comercial ya no lo soportaba mas si vei a otra conocida el…

En sus pensamientos no veía el camino y choco con su amor platónico: haruna. A la cual al tropezarse termino dentro de su falda a lo que se recibió una bofetada pero ella no esperaba la reacción de rito ella creyo que como siempre el intentaría exusarse y se sonrojaría pero lo que paso fue todo lo contrario

R-(épicamente serio) los siento haruna-chan no me fije(dijo mientras la levantaba para luego irse sin decir mas)

H- yukki-kun?(dijo completamente congelada)

Rito a la salida del centro se encontró con una persona a la cual no esperaba ver el gemelo mayor: ren

RE- buenas yuki rito como estas?

R-bien ren gracias por preguntar(dijo intentando alejarse)

RE-SEGURO? Hable con run y me dijo que te noto extraño y yo ya lo confirme nececitas ayuda

R-no te lo agradezco

RE-ES ALGO RELACIONADO CON LAS MUCHACHAS VERDAD?

R-aaaa(suspiro) si asi es hoy todas me golpearon pero no se, no es como siempre ya…ya…. Ya me harte me venía preguntando porque me pasan estas cosas a mi

RE- mira rito yo siempre he creido que todo pasa por algo, dime la verdad ahorita que estas serio¿tu amas a las niñas? ¿a todas? Por que ellas a ti si cada una y porfavor no te vayas a desmayar de la pena responde maduramente ya no eres un niño

R-(SERIO COMO POCAS VECES) SI ASI ES las amo a todas. PERO ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

RE-como ya te dije yo creo que todo pasa por algo asi que he pensado que como tu no lo quieres admitir tu subconciente intenta estar cerca de las personas que amas y por eso las atrae como un iman de accidentes no crees? Es por eso que creo que si tu admites que las amas pero decides amar a una sola probablemente ya solo te pasen esos "accidentes" con una persona no lo crees asi?

Comento serio mientras se alejaba pero rito lo detuvo y le alzo la mano en señal de gratitud

R- REN eres la persona que mas me a ayudado en el dia en verdad te lo agradezco(comento con una sonrisa sinsera)

Cuando ren se acerco para darle la mano rito rápidamente le dio un abrazo y le dijo que el era su mejor amigo después ren solo le contesto que ojala le sirvieran sus palabras y ambos sigueron sus caminos

De camino a casa y con la cabeza un poco mas fría rito vio a lo lejos el acuario que visito con lala y de nuevo su corazón se acelero a mil por hora:

R- _QUE ME PASA? (pensó para si)_

Ya para llegar a casa entro en el parque en el que salvo a lala de Zastin y en el cual la muy torpe no supo apagar su aspiradora en forma de pulpo. Rito pego una sonora carcajada al recordar esa escena, que tiempos aquellos.

Pero su risa alerto a alguien a quien no esperaba ver: A LORD DEVILUKE

R-su majestad que lo trae por aquí? Vino a ver a las niñas?

LD- no por primera vez te vengo a ver exclusivamente a ti

R- A MI?

LD-si a ti, aunque no lo parezca yo te he vigilado desde siempre y me he enterado del plan de harem de MOMO

Rito trago grueso ahora lo odiaría mas por "engañar" a su hija

LD- Pero no vengo en intencion de atacarte de echo vengo a decirte que yo te apoyo

? ES ENSERIO?

LD-(dijo con la cara mas seria de la galaxia) si pero mas alla de darte mi apoyo vengo a preguntarte. ES LO QUE QUIERES?

RITO no supo que responder

LD-mira yukki te he visto todo este tiempo y puedo asegurar que no eres de esos que quieren muchas mujeres tu eres un ser honorable que no podría insultar asi a una mujer asi que quiero pedirte que reflexiones bien sobre tus sentimientos y por una vez en tu vida te comportes como un hombre y elijas a una mujer con la que quieras estar después de todo las cosas pasan por algo (eso le dijo ren definitivamente ya era una señal). Mis hijas mi esposa, yo, he incluso Zastin tenemos mucho porque tener que estar en deuda contigo asi que con el poder inferido en mi como rey de DE DEVILUKE yo te libero de tu compromiso con lala. Asi que eres libre de escoger con quien compartir tu vida. Pero a cambio te pido 2 cosas.-1 que seas hombre y aclares tus sentimientos- y 2 que con quien elijas seas muy feliz por que ya no habrá vuelta atrás. De acuerdo pero antes de irme quiero darte este anillo para que se lo des a la mujer con la que quieras estar.

RITO asintió decidido y lord deviluke se retiro. al llegar a casa lala lo abraso muy fuerte

LL-rito estas bien no te a pasado nada

R-(sonriendo sinceramente) no solo Sali a depejar mi cabeza

LL-si es por las cosas que pasaron hoy no te preocupes ya será otro dia mañana. No?

Lala era la única de las mujeres con las que se había topado hoy que solo lo reconforto y pensó en el cosa que lo sonrojo mucho

Rito no ceno aquel dia quería hacer realmente lo que le dijeron lord deviluke y ren, quería poner sus sentimientos en su lugar

OKEY AMABA A TODAS LAS MUCHACHAS QUE CONOCIA empezó admitiéndolo y luego escribió en un cuaderno los nombres de las personas a las que amaba dispuesto a llegar a una conclusión al fin:

Mikan.- fue tachada inmediatamente no porque no la amara sino porque el solo la quería como hermana y nunca la quería ver como algo mas.

Kyoko.- también fue tachada rápidamente porque solo le gustaba no quería nada serio con ella

Run.- a pesar que run lo amaba a el no le gustaba mucho la razón ya que se le hizo ridículo que se enamorara de, el solo por un beso accidental que de echo le dio a ren eso hizo que la tacharan

Nana.- ella también fue tachada pero porque a ella la veía como una hermanita con la cual pelear

Mea.- ella nunca estaría con el simplemente porque rito creía que ella encontraría a otra persona que la ame mucho mas que el

Momo.- ella le costo trabajo tacharla pero al final lo hizo porque razonando el ni siquiera había tratado con ella la primera vez que la vio fue en el videojuego que hicieron y al dia siguente ya le hablaba de amor harems siendo honesto rito creyo que ese amor solo fue un capricho y no le gusto recordar que al ver a su hermana que escapo por que le hartaron los pretendientes y nadie la escuchaba y que un desconocido le brindo apoyo y confianza voviendolo su primer amor se lo intentara quitar de esa manera, eso hizo que la tacharan

Yami.- ella también costo trabajo, rito en verdad amaba a yami pero hubo algo que hizo que fuese tachada, el creía que yami aun no podía estar de esa forma con alguien aun era muy inestable y cualquier pelea o discusión entre novios la desequilibraría causando un caos ella tenia que seguir experimentando en el mundo convivir divertirse y rito estaría ahí para ella pero no de esa forma

Yui.- ella si fue muy difícil pero fue tachada porque rito la amaba tanto que no le parecía justo tenerla como plato de segunda mesa porque no la quería lo suficiente y se le haría injusto engañarla y estar con ella cuando su corazón no le pertenecía, simplemente rito no era tan poco hombre.

Eso lo dejo con sus máximos amores: LALA Y HARUNA

Rito sentía el corazón comprimido porque sabia que a quien tachara se olvidaría de ella para siempre, su mente iba a explotar no podía elegir hasta que las palabras de los muchachos le llegaron " _TODO PASA POR ALGO_ " rito empezó a recordar como un flash todo lo sucecido; _A LALA EN SU BAÑERA, SU PROPOCICION DE MATRIMIONIO, SUS CITAS, CELINE, EL PELUCHE QUE SACO DE LA MAQUINA QUE TANTO ATESORA, EL ECHO DE QUE ELLA ESTE A SU LADO DESPUES DE DECIRLE QUE AMABA MAS A HARUNA Y ESO! ESO ES! A LALA LAS VECES QUE A QUERIDO DECIRLE QUE LA AMA HA PODIDO HACERLO SIN NINGUNA INTERRUPCION MIENTRAS QUE A SAIRENJI SIEMPRE ALGO SE LO IMPEDIA_

" _TODO PASA POR ALGO!"_ se grito rito para sus adentros muy feliz pero ya era tarde eran como la una de la mañana cuando momo entro a su cuarto

M-arara rito san sigues despierto será que me estabas esperando?

R-De echo asi es momo

M-(asustada porque ya no sabia que hacer) QUE?

R- escucha momo yo te amo pero no de la manera en que lo deseas y al fin voy a declararme a la persona a la que amo asi que despídete del Harem

Pero la forma alegre y decidida en la que se lo dijo hicieron que solo pudiera sentirse alegr por el asi que sin mas salio de la habitación haciendo una reverencia

Al dia siguiente nana dio por seguro que momo estaba con rito asi que se dirijio al cuarto de el para pelear

Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando no había rastro de momo y rito ya estaba vestido

R- nana me alegra verte(y le dio un fuerte abrazo) escucha me di cuenta de que te amo como a una segunda hermana asi que como tu nuevo onichan quiero que sepas que eres una de las mujeres mas hermosas que conozco y que nadie te diga lo contrario asi si tu pecho se queda como esta tu eres hermosísima y fácilmente encontraras a un hombre que te ame y este a tu lado para siempre

Le beso la mejilla y salio del cuarto con una sonrisa

NN- _(con una gran sonrisa y algunas lagrimas) muchas gracias onichan_

En la cocina lala terminaba de desayunar y se alistaba para irse, rito le dijo que se fueran sin el que quería hablar con mikan a solas

MK- que quieres rito?

R- MIKAN yo estoy enterado que no tenemos la misma sangre y también lo estoy de tus sentimientos y quiero decirte que también te amo de esa manera pero desgraciadamente no puedo verte mas que como mi amada hermanita asi que ayer decidi que me declarare a la mujer que amo(solto sin rodeos para después abrazarla)

MK-(llorando) onichan! No sabes como e esperado por esas palabras! GRACIAS POR SERME HONESTO Y POR DARTE CUENTA DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS! (ya mas calmada después de un rato) onichan mas te vale que te declares a esa mujer de lo contrario ya no seras mi hermano de acuerdo?

R-HIIII!

MK-puedo saber quien es?

R- se acaba de ir(dijo mientras se salía hacia el colegio)

 _MK-asi que ella jum que afortunada, suerte hermanito (pensó alegre por su al fin y al 100% hermano)_

De camino se encontró a yami a quien le dio un fuerte abrazo, esta intento golpearlo con su cabello pero por primera vez desde que lo conocio esquivo su ataque

Y-a que viene este acto tan descarado y perverso tan temprano yukki rito encima de lo ocurrido ayer

R-(serio) yami antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por todas esas veces que te toque o te derribe en mis multiples "accidentes" también por la forma en que te hable ayer en la tarde solo que no sabia que me pasaba pero al fin me he dado cuenta que yo te amo y me gustaría estar contigo..

Esta intento bofetearlo por la pena que sentia pero rito detuvo su mano y con una cara muy seria le dijo

R-dejame terminar

A lo que esta al ver su expresión solo se limito a escuchar atenta

R-(continuando donde se quedo) pero no puedo tu nececitas seguir viajando experimentando sentimientos humanos borrar cualquier rastro de tu vida pasada y entonces y solo entonces encontraras a alguien que te ame mucho mas de lo que yo lo hago ahora porque mi amor ya esta apartado por eso quiero que seas la mujer mas feliz del mundo tu mereces eso y mas

Al terminar rito le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio un fuerte abrazo

Y- incluso ahora sigues preocupándote por mi eh? Gracias rito pero deduzco que para tener el valor de decirme esto a mi ya elegiste a una persona a quien darle lo que los humanos llaman " _AMOR_ "

R-asi es yami(dijo con una gran sonrisa)

Y-la conozco?

R-(MIENTRAS SE IBA CORRIENDO) fue tu primera amiga!(dijo despidiéndose a lo lejos con la mano levantada)

Y- _QUE SEAS FELIZ RITO-SAN PORQUE TE PROMETO QUE YO TAMBIEN LO SERE_

A nuestro héroe se le hacia tarde para llegar a la escuela pero en el camino se encontró con Run quien le pregunto preocupada como estaba

R-de maravilla run de echo estoy como nunca por cierto quiero decirte que te amo!

Ella al escuchar esas palabras se le quizo abalanzar pero este la detuvo en el aire

R-aun no termino(dijo sonriendo) te amo pero no como quisieras por eso no quiero que te hagas ilusiones yo ya tengo una completa ganadora y no eres tu, pero al fin me di cuenta de que mi cobardía de no querer perder a las mujeres que amo hizo que te lastimara y por eso quiero remediar mi error y quiero que seas feliz hoy y siempre que tengas alguien que sea solo para ti y no lo tengas que pelear, deseo que seas la orgullosa idol que quiero que seas(dijo mientras le daba un besito en la frente)

RU-deacuerdo rito san te prometo que encontrare a alguien que no tenga que compartir

R-OK TE VEO DESPUES(DIJO MIENTRAS SE IBA CORRIENDO A LA ESCUELA) Y TE PROMETO QUE COMPRARE TU NUEVO DISCO!

Run solo se despedia agitando la mano. Llegando a la escuela yui lo estaba esperando para regañarlo por su llegada tardia(en realidad quería preguntarle como estaba) y justo cuando le iba a gritar rito sonriente se la llevo hacia atrás de la escuela

YK-que pasa rito porque me traes aquí(dijo muy sonrojada esperando lo peor)

R-kotegawa quiero que sepas que te amo mucho y….

Fue interrumpido por yui que le hizo una seña con la mano para que se callara

R-¿?

SE PELLIZCO

YK-AUCH!

R-PORQUE TE PELLIZCAS

YK-queria saber que no era una ilusión

Pero le cayo el 20 al fin y su cabeza hizo CLICK para ponerse totalmente roja

YK-pe, pe, pe, pe, pero que dices ri, ri, ri, ri, rito?

R-con todo lo pasado ayer me di cuenta de que debo poner mis sentimientos en claro para no lastimar a las mujeres que amo y por eso quería decírtelo porque yo no podre salir contigo ya que mi corazón ya tiene una dueña y no porque no te ame sino porque te amo tanto que no me parece justo tenerte como plato de segunda mesa porque no te quiero lo suficiente y seria haría injusto engañarte y estar contigo cuando mi corazón no te pertenece, simplemente no soy tan poco hombre.

Estas palabras rito las eligió con mucho cuidado ya que sabia que si alguien realmente le quería esa era yui y funciono, kotegawa se sintió feliz y orgullosa de rito

KY- he de suponer que ya tienes una favorita por haber puesto tus cartas sobre la mesa no es asi yukki-kun?

R- ASI ES!

YK-haruna-san?(dijo sonriendo con algo de malicia)

R-NOP

Yui se extraño mucho ya que no era secreto la atracción entre esos 2. Con temor pregunto

YK-MOMO-CHAN?

R-MENOS

A yui le cayo el 20

YK-ENTONCES ES..

R-EXACTO! (rito se disponía a irse cuando)

YK-Rito quiro pedirte un favor

R-CLARO, CUAL?

YK-(roja pero decidida) BESAME

R-EH?

YK-BESAME no quiero arrepentirme de nada y si no estare contigo al menos cúmpleme ese pequeño capricho

R-(al fin rojo como tomate) de acuerdo si es lo que quieres

Rito la tomo de la cintura y la beso muy amorosamente un BESO lleno de amor y a la vez tristeza por ser de despedida. Yui se separo de rito completamente feliz para únicamente darle gracias por todo y desearle suerte para en seguida gritarle que se fuera a su salón cosa que nuestro amigo acepto feliz

YK _-SI EN VERDAD ES ELLA CREO QUE TENDRE QUE COMPRARME UN VESTIDO PARA LA BODA_

PENSO para irse del lugar de muy buen humor.

Durante el recreo por obras del destino(o sea yo muajajaja) rito se quedo solo con kurosaki mea quien vio oportunidad para seducir a este pero…

R- mea detente! (alzando la voz) por favor tente algo de respeto, piénsalo, ¿en verdad te gustaría estar conmigo? Realmente te gusto?

Mea quedo helada el nunca le había hablado asi

R-permiteme responder pór ti, NO! Ni siquiera te gusto solo te intereso porque soy al único hombre que conoces y has tratado realmente no me amas asi que porfavor dejame en paz, escúchame bien yo te amo pero no de esa forma tu para mi eres una amiga por la cual me daría la vida gustoso y sin titubear

MEA EMPEZO A LLORAR TRAS ESA ULTIMA FRASE ya que nadie se había preocupado asi por ella

R- yo estare para ti pero no como pareja ni amante sino como un amigo un soporte que te apoyara en las buenas y malas, al igual que yami tienes que seguir experimentando sensaciones humanas para que un dia alguien que te ame pueda corresponderte bien yo no puedo pero si aun me quieres aquí estare para ti cuando me nececites

KM-(abrazandolo muy fuerte)senpai gracias nunca me habían hablado asi tus palabras me abrieron muchas puertas. Ahora lo decidi viajare por el mundo conocere gente y me enamorare de verdad

R- asi se habla me haces sentir orgulloso ¿pero te iras ahora?

M-nop todavía, pero pronto

RIIIIIINNNNNGGGG

el receso había terminado

R-uy será mejor que vayamos a clase

KM-HIIII!

El demás dia transcurrio normal hasta que yukki encontro una oportunidad para depositar en la banca de sairenji una carta que la citaba a la salida en el techo de la escuela.

A la salida ella llego al techo puntual y rito ya se encontraba ahí

SH-Que pasa yukki-kun?

R-haruna quiero hablar seriamente contigo

Rito respiraba fuertemente sabia que si decía algo malo, a ella si la heriría y no solo eso si todo salía bien de todas formas perdería toda chance con sairenji pero estaba decidido si todo salía como el quería lala seria su única y amada novia ya no había vuelta atrás…

R-lo que te quiero decir es que yo(trago fuerte) yo… yo he estado enamorado de ti durante mucho tiempo desde que me defendiste en secundaria por lo ocurrido en el jardín me enamore de ti

A haruna se le hizo nudo el estomago

R-y siempre tomaba el valor para decirte pero o ocurria algo que evitaba que te lo dijera o simplemente me ignorabas pero al fin te lo puedo decir pero porque TODO PASA POR ALGO!

SH- te enamoraste de alguien mas no es asi? (dijo ella sonriendo sinceramente como si ya lo esperase)

R-Mi destino no era contigo por eso nunca, de las muchas veces que te decir, pude…

SH- pero a lala-san si verdad

R-COMO SABES ESO?

SH- yo estuve en una recuerdas? Rito san me alegra que hayas encontrado el amor en LALA-SAN un amor que nunca se pudo dar entre nosotros y te apoyare en todo lo que nececites (dijo sonriendo muy sinceramente para después besar su mejilla) bien yukki-kun yo quiero estar sola un momento no es algo que pueda aceptar asi de fácil porque yo también te amo, pero antes de irme quiero pedirte que llames a lala y la cites aquí deseo que estén junto ya.

R-ASI LO HARE SAIRENJI!

SH-BIEN! Entonces me retiro para que puedas llamarla agusto

Antes de irse se dieron un calido beso como sello para su amor perdido

EN cuanto se fue sairenji, rito no perdió tiempo y llamo a Lala

LL-MUSHI MUSHI! O RITO QUE SUCEDE?

R-ven al techo de la escuela ahora

Y colgó sin mas

LL- _Rito se oía serio quizá le paso algo?_

Lala llego donde rito:

LL- que pasa rito deseas algo? Te puedo ayudar?

R-LALA YO TE AMO!

LL-(BAILANDO BOBAMENENTE) Hay rito pero eso ya me lo habias dicho, jiji

R-(completamente serio) compórtate seria una vez por favor!

Lala vio por primera vez a rito moleste asi que se quedo quieta y muy atenta

R-tu padre rompió nuestro compromio ya no eres nada mio

Lala sintió que el mundo se venia abajo porque sabia que rito el 50% de razones por las cuales estba con ella era por que su padre destruiría la tierra si no lo estaba iba a llorar cuando..

R-PEKE! PONLE A LALA SU TRAJE ESPACIAL POR FAVOR!

Peke obedecio y en un parpadeo lala ya tenia su traje puesto. Ella no sabia porque rito le pidió eso a peke

R-eso ese traje es con el que te ves mas hermosa porque fue con el que te conoci

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lala fue la que se sonrojo y rito como si nada

R-ESCUCHA LALA! YO TE AMO! MAS QUE A NADIE! MAS QUE A HARUNA-SAN! ES POR ESO QUE TU PADRE ROMPIO NUESTRO COMPROMISO PARA QUE YO PUDIERA ELEGIR, Y AT TE ELIJO SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS

LL-(que no podía creer lo que oia) pero rito crei que tu amabas a haruna?

R- asi es yo la amaba, pero TODO PASA POR ALGO, lala yo nunca podía declarármele, pero contigo fue diferente, contigo te he podido expresar lo que siento siempre que lo he querido incluso ahora sin que nada interfiera cosa que con sairenji no a podido ser y al fin me decidi y siento haber tardado tanto en verdad pero deseo que realmente seamos pareja pero ya no mas por un malentendido asi que(rito saco el bonito anillo que le dio su suegro) LALA SATALIN DEVILUKE ACEPTARIAS SER MI PROMETIDA PARA EN CUANTO CREZCAMOS CASRNOS Y TENER UNA FAMILIA?

LALA-(LLORANDO A RIOS DE FELICIDAD) SSIIIIIIIIII! SI QUIERO HE ESPARADO POR MUCHO ESTE MOMENTO!

Rito después de colocarle el anillo al fin la beso la beso como promesa de que la amaría toda su vida la beso _PORQUE TODO PASA POR ALGO!_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **EPILOGO:**_

Han pasado 10 años desde el dia en que rito se declaro a lala ellos dos viven felices actualmente casados y con dos niños: una hermosa niña con pelo naraja y ojos verdes llamada _MIA y un fuerte muchacho pelirosa ojo café llamado como su padre_.

REN Y YUI se casaron y viven actualmente juntos esperando un bebe

YAMI Y MEA se volvieron diseñadoras de modas y junto a la mama de RITO viajan alrededor del mundo aprendiendo y divirtiéndose

RUN encontró el amor en un joven de un planeta lejano llamado IXRIT en la actualidad están prometidos y viven en la tierra

MOMO Y NANA bueno La pareja de hermanas dirigen sabiamente el planeta deviluke trayendo una gran paz a la galaxia y se prometieron dejar que sus hijos encuentren el amor por ellos mismo como lo hizo su amada ONE-CHAN

MIKAN por alguna extraña razón se caso con SARUYAMA pero el ya no es el mismo Hentai que era de niño cambio para bien ganándose el amor de la imouto de rito. Actualmente ella es chef profesional y el su manager esperan algún dia tener hijos

SAKI Y ZASTIN se casaron y esperan a su quinto bebe. Ella heredo la fortuna famliar y Zastin es uno de los mangakas mas reconocidos de Japón

LORD DEVILUKE Y SU ESPOSA viven en paz en la tierra ya que sus gemelas dirigen sabimente la galaxia

Y NEMESIS dejo de ser asesina y actualmente es la guardaespaldas personal de momo y nana

 _FIN COMPLETO_

 _ **OOOO SI PEQUEÑOS NOVATOS EL PRIMER Y MAS LARGO ONE-SHOT DE MI CUENTA SI QUIEREN DARME ALGUNOS BUENOS CONSEJOS SON BIENVENIDOS**_

 _ **CON YOLO EUPHORIA1400**_


End file.
